


The Lies We Tell

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Series: Receipt Tape Stories [10]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't want to tell him. In fact she didn't know that he had followed her. Her secret still got out though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies We Tell

Each step up the skyscraper brought me closer to my doom. They had led me here without my knowing it. I was going to be yet another meal for these vultures. Why can't they get their meals from the donation centers like most of their kind? Up here the streets looked so peaceful. Every person going about their lives, oblivious to what was about to fall right on top of them. The door broke been led in three of their kind hungry for blood. They smiled, T. shining a brilliant white. I didn't want to die at their hands and want to be drained of blood. From what I've heard it's extremely painful and unlikely that you'll live afterwards. I looked at them, their cruel smiles seared into my brain and I took that one giant step off.  
Falling, air rushing past my face, cold and sobering. This probably wasn't my brightest idea. It felt like this fall would last forever. Then there was an abrupt stop and a brief second of searing pain, then blackness. Nothing but nothing. Then I woke up hearing familiar deep voices then blackness again. And blurred colors and shapes adding to the voices. Each burst of consciousness bringing things more into focus.   
“Ash, you got a wake-up, please.” A deep voice pleaded quietly. A nameless in my brain but I couldn't quite place it. I thought that maybe it started with the letter M. “I don't know why you jumped, and I need to know, you got that right?” He kept talking. I wanted to comfort him up to nameless still lost. “Please, Ash.”  
“Michael?” I rasped slitting my eyes.  
“Ashley?” He looked into my eyes unbelievably. “You're awake? How?” He looked me up and down for any injuries. “We didn't think he would make it. The doctors didn't want to turn you without your consent so they did what they could with what they had. I'm... I'm just so...” He picked up my hand. “Don't ever do that to me again, we were right behind you. What were you even thinking?” He was starting to cry.   
“I...” I started, gathering the strength to speak, “I had to escape. They were going to kill me no matter what. It was fight or flight.”   
“I understand, you were scared. But please promise me you won't do that ever again. Please?” I nodded and a doctor walked in.   
“Your body is healing rather well, Ms. Dromaka. You were very lucky.”  
“Yeah, lucky.” I rasped leaning back.  
“I'll leave you two alone.” The doctor said, winking as she closed the door.   
“I'm just happy you're alive Ash. Those men would be dead by now if you weren't.” That scared me.   
“You would've killed them if I hadn't survived?” He nodded and I close my eyes, had been a tough time back in conscious world. “I think, I need some rest. Recharge my batteries.” He nodded and waited until she fell asleep to leave the room.   
The next day she was feeling great. She got ready on her own and as she was brushing her teeth Michael walked in. She saw a look of confusion on his face before leaving the room without speaking a word. The confusion turned to horror as he translated the tattoo he had just seen. She was a druid.


End file.
